Halo: Contamination
by Buwx
Summary: SV-280, the most barren and isolated planets, housing one of the UNSC's many Chiron training facilities. Team Victor, a rookie team of Spartan-III was stationed there for training. Little do they know the horror soon to arrive.


Explosions of plasma and fire erupted in the depths of space, surrounding orbit of the planet "Basalt". The continuous firing rate of magnetic accelerator cannons, and the various plasma torpedoes, blasting the ships into debris and rubble. The Covenant ships had been firing waves of plasma-fire upon the face of the planet, deteriorating the surface to nothing but glass; but in this respect, the UNSC still had this battle won. Even from the get-go, the UNSC already had an advantage in ships, outnumbering the covies 3 to 1, and now the Covenant forces had been dwindled down to almost nothing, leaving but three ships left, opposed to almost ten human ships, one such human vessel was the UNSC Titan. She was one of the last frigates left in the fleet, and her Captain didn't plan on loosing her.

The Titan proceeded towards the remaining hostiles, her MAC cannon charging up, readying to pierce right through those Covie bastards. 5... 4... went the timer in the Bridge... 3... 2... 1. The MAC shuttered a large BOOM, and the projectile charged towards the Flagship of the enemy. An explosion was heard, and Captain Washington smirked, "Good job everyone, I think we've won this battle." but his premature party was crashed by the sound of an upset marine, "Sorry to rain on your parade sir, but we didn't hit the flagship." Washington looked into the screen, the Unyielding Vengeance still intact, and untouched. "What the hell did we hit then?" he asked, looking more in depth at the screen. He saw a small support ship limping away in the distance, it's rear in flames, "Recharge the MAC, and this time hit the Flagship!" ordered the captain. A faint thud was heard in the distance, and Washington looked up at the windows of the bridge, gazing at a torpedo soaring straight for them. "Move the damn ship!" he cried. The Titan began to turn to the left, her engine's thrusters charging up, the missile nearing and nearing by the second. Her thrusters blew out flames, and made a quick jump start... but it was too late. BOOM went the engines, and the Titan slowly went into a dipping-position. "Status report," barked Washington. "Engines have been terminated Captain. We're drifting," Wash looked at the screen to see the enemy ships, whom were now fleeing into slipspace. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Quick, track one of those ships!" Wash yelled. The crewmen typing with fast fingers, and managing to catch the last ship to enter slipspace. Washington sighed, "Quickly, repair the engines, and then we follow those pricks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\ DATE/ ERA:

\ July 3rd, 2548; 9th Age of Reclamation

\\ TIME: [08:23:31:46:09]

\\ COVENANT BATTLENET:

\\ IRREFUTABLE SUCCOR

\ * WARNING! * SYSTEM FAILURE

SENT: [COVENANT CONSTRUCT: 004566219887]

RECEIVED: AGRICULTURAL SUPPORT SHIP 241984107324838919 [IRREFUTABLE SUCCOR]

\ ENGINE SYSTEM FAILURE:

ENGINE: 3

ENGINE: 4

ENGINE: 6

\\ DAMAGED ENGINE SYSTEMS:

\ BATTLE DAMAGED ENGINE SYSTEMS

(...) ~ QUERY RUNNING

(..)

(.) \ TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "ENGINE FAILURE!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "ENGINE FAILURE!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REQUEST FOR IMMEDIATE LANDING!"

[] "What? There aren't any planets within a diameter of 5,000,000 kilometers!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "IMMEDIATE LANDING!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "IMMEDIATE LANDING!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "ENGINE FAILURE!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "DESTINATION FOUND!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "COORDINATES SET!"

[] "Why you devious-"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "AUTO-PILOT ACTIVATED!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "SYSTEM OVER-RIDE!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "THE SHIP IS UNDER MY COMMAND NOW!"

[] "Have you gone rampant! Where are you landing us!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "SYSTEM X-376!"

[] "There are only 100 planets in that system, you pitiful disgrace!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "PLEASE REMAIN CALM!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "WE SHALL BE LANDING MOMENTARILY!"

\\ SLIPSPACE DRIVE ACTIVATED

(...) ~ QUERRY RUNNING

(..)

(.) \ SLIPSPACE ENTERED

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[] "Abort system over-ride! I command you to abort!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[] "Abort I say! This is madness!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[] "By the gods! Abort you damned, rampant construct!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "REMAIN CALM!"

\\ TRANSCRIPT ENDED

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\ TIME: [09:34:56:01:00]

\\SLIPSPACE EXITED:

\ COORDINATE LOCATION:

\ X-STAR SYSTEM; PLANET-376

\ UNAUTHORIZED SPACE

(...) ~ QUERY RUNNING

(..)

(.) \ TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "ARRIVING AT DESTINATION."

[] "I've noticed..."

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "LANDING-SEQUENCE INITIATED."

[] "We will not be landing on this rock, is that understood!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "WE WILL! FOR STUDY AND INVESTIGATION OF PLANET ATMOSPHERE."

[] "Wait! What? No, I deny you authorization to land this vessel!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY."

\ LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED

ENTERING ATMOSPHERE

[] "I am the authority here! Whether or not you accept that fact, I am the ship master, and I will not be disrespected!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY IN UNAUTHORIZED TERRITORY."

[] "I swear to the gods that I will end- wait.. unauthorized territory?"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "I AM DONE TALKING, WE WILL BE LANDING ON X-376, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR COOPERATION."

[] "You will not make the journey back Zefuse... I swear to you this. You will be terminated one way or another."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\ TIME: [9:55:17:32:24]

TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

[] "Tell me Major, what do you see? What is there to see of this desolate rock?"

[] "I'm sorry ship master, but my eyes show me nothing but fog."

(...)

(..)

[] "The lords have mercied us, the fog has died!"

[] "Then please do tell, what you gaze upon."

[] "Nothing of extrordinary magnitudes; but, we have spotted a crater... possibly ten miles in diameter."

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "DESCEND INTO IT!"

[] "Major, I deny you authorization to descend into the crater. There is no purpose of doing so."

(...)

(..)

[] "Ship Master Fu'yadar... with all due respect, you do not have authority out here... unfortunately, I must do what Zefuse commands me to."

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "AS I'VE STATED."

FFW

\\ TIME: [11:05:35:16:40]

TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS...

[] "Tell me what happened to the crew of that dropship! Tell me!"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "NOTHING THAT I DIDN'T EXPECT."

[] "I've been holding back quite considerably, now tell me before all patience fades to anger... tell me what has happened."

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "THEY'VE SHOWED ME WHAT I HOPED TO EXIST."

[] "Which would be?"

[CONSTRUCT ZEFUSE: 004566219887] "THE MOST POWERFUL BIOLOGICAL WEAPON IN EXISTANCE..."

\\ TRANSCRIPT ENDED

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\ TIME: [13:12:45:42:01]

COM-CHATTER AS FOLLOWS...

[SU'YAK: 081 MEDIC] "I haven't a clue as to what might have happened, ship master."

[FU'YADAR: ] "What about the cameras, have they not caught anything?"

[QUEIL: 031 MEDIC] "They were offline."

[FU'YADAR: ] "Had they malfunctioned?"

[QUEIL: 031 MEDIC] "No, someone had simply turned them off before the incident."

[SU'YAK: 081 MEDIC] "I still don't understand..."

[FU'YADAR: ] "What is not to understand Su'yak? Some devious individual disabled the cameras, mutilated the bodies, and stole the specimens."

[SU'YAK: 081 MEDIC] "But even that seems illogical... why would someone mutilate the bodies in the first place? All the internal organs, scrambled up, ripped to shreds, there would be no need to."

[QUEIL: 031 MEDIC] "I have to agree ship master... and even in those respects, where would one hide the specimens? This ship has cameras in every corner, we moniter everything. No one would be so stupid as to-"

[FU'YADAR: ] "Which is how I guarantee the capture of this sick criminal... he will be found, and the specimens brought back to you. This heretic will be crushed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\ Open Record View (09284.23431.22345.)

Kig-yar Mnr. Uka, Jak

TIME: [14:07:14:07:14]

Play

"Why must we have the Unggoy assist us? They only provide as a drag," whines a Kig-yar voice, "They always provide as an extra load on our shoulders." Camera turns to face voice, "Quit your bickering, it's brings annoyance to my ears. Besides, the Unggoy give us a much more heroic appearance... since they all end up dying first." says Jak. The two jackals begin to laugh, as the other knees a passing grunt in the ribs, making the Unggoy squeal, "What dat for!"

FFW

TIME: [14:18:44:03:24]

Play

Modern Covenant music playing in background, Jak lifts an energy gauntlet up to his camera, and examines it. Grunting with satisfaction, he properly attaches it to his wrist, "What is our task? I wasn't properly briefed." Jak asks. "There were multiple deaths in the lower levels of the ship, near the ceneral power core." answers the other Kig-yar. Jak sighs, "Then why do they need military assistance? This ship has fleet security, no?"

"True, but I believe they were KIAs." The camera turns and faces the jackal, the other toying with his plasma pistol, "KIAs? On this ship? That just seems preposterous." The other looks up at the camera (Jak), "Agreed in every respect, but I believe they mentioned a Heretic aboard. They stole a many valuable medical specimens... in which said heretic is killing anyone in their way." The camera turns back to the weapon compartment, and Jak's hand grabs a plasma pistol. "How much longer must I wait for you? I grow impatient." Jak turns back to face the other, "Let us end this unholy beast."

FFW

TIME: [14:48:10:09:00]

Play

Walls seen moving upward, camera looks down, Jak sees the end of the gravlift nearing, camera moves back up to center. Reaches end of gravlift drop, and immediately runs left to corner, Jak activating his energy gauntlet, and lifting plasma pistol. Camera looks at the Unggoy and the other Kig-yar, they are focused on the task, and walk slowly through the corridor.

FFW

TIME: [15:00:30:54:31]

Play

"If I were a heretic, where would I go to make myself hidden," jokes the other Kig-yar, an Unggoy giggling. "I say that we return to the main level, I highly doubt he would be as stupid as to hide in one area," says Jak. An Unggoy speaks out, "I agwee... this place gives me cweeps anyway." The lights all shut down, "Engage your Flashlight!" yells Jak. Seven lights pop on, "By the gods... the power! That damned bastard!" The Ship Master contacts Jak via COM, "What have you fools done! State your location!" Jak snarls, "We are where you have sent us, where we are supposed to be... near the pore core. What has possessed you you disable the lights? Do you not want us to kill this heretic?"

"We have not touched the power in any way, but that isn't of most importance at the moment."

"Due inform me what is..."

"It seems that the criminal has slipped away from your grasp, and has made it to the upper levels of the ship. Multiple KIAs have been reported from up there."

"What?! That is highly impossible ship masterm I assure you we have him cornered."

"Then, my fear has become reality..."

"Which would be?"

"It is possible that there are multiple rebels aboard our vessel."

"I assure you ship master, that as soon as this fool is terminated, we shall assist your needs in any way possible-"

The other Kig-yar yells, "I've picked up movement on the motion tracker!" Jaks turns off his COM, completely shutting out Fu'yadar, and the camera turns to look at the Jackal, "Where?" he asks. The kig-yar barks, "Straight ahead!" Jak turns to face the dark corridor.

FFW

TIME: [15:12:35:25:09]

Play

Jak is running backwards, shooting into the dark, the other Kig-yar right behind him, "By the name that of all that is holy, what did we attacked by!?" the other screamed. The camera turns to a forward perspective, and Jak is running, the corridor disappearing behind him. "I don't understand! All COM channels are offline! There isn't a chance of communication with anyone!" Jak replies, "I've given up all faith in this ship! I haven't a sliver of care left within me, I am abandoning the ship!" he yells. Screeches are heard, and Jak speeds up, "In no way will my life end here!" The other begins to pant, "Jak, please! Steady yourself, I cannot keep up!" Jak turns around, spotting movement in the shadows, "Behind you! Quickly! Run!" he screams. The jackal makes a false start, and trips, a thud is heard, and the jackal screams, "Damnit! Jak save yours-" bloody groans are heard, Jak sees the gore erupting, and runs. Jak keeps running, the camera making a bobbing motion, Jak trips over something hard, he groans and hits the floor. "No... please, I beg of you. I wish to live! Why have the gods betrayed me? When all my life I have served with honour!" hissing is heard, the camera turns in all directions, Jak nervously looking for the source. The camera looks to the right, and a loud screech is heard.

UNEXPECTED HALT X [WND/INCAP/KIA? Ref.a4 3d.]


End file.
